Lupa
by faihyuu
Summary: Syuu— Keempat manusia itu meniup semua lilin diatas kue tart sampai semuanya mati. [Uzumaki Family, fanfiksi untuk hari ulang tahun Naruto.]


"Pulanglah, Naruto." Nada malas Shikamaru menyapa gendang telinganya.

Atensi Naruto yang tadinya terfokus pada dokumen yang harus di-sahkannya berganti pada sobat berambut nanasnya. "Tapi kasih ada banyak dokumen, _ttebayo_."

Naruto menghela menghela napas, "Hanya tinggal empat tumpuk lagi, aku bisa melakukannya malam ini." Katanya lagi.

Shikamaru memandang aneh Naruto. Dan yang dipandangi hanya menatapnya bingung. Dari tadi pagi Shikamaru selalu menatapnya begitu.

"Kenapa dari tadi pagi kau selalu menatapku aneh, _ttebayo_? Aku rasa daritadi pagi aku normal-normal saja, deh."

Shikamaru menghela napas, "_Mendokusei_, harusnya seharian ini kau dirumah saja. Tidak perlu kesini,"

"Kenapa begitu, _dattebayo_?" Kini Naruto memandang Shikamaru aneh. "Kau aneh," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau yang aneh." Balas pria Nara itu. Pria Nara itu bahkan mencebik pada Naruto. "Jangan katakan kau lupa?"

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Lupa tentang apa?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto malas, "_Mendokusei_, kau benar-benar harus pulang Naruto. Atau kau benar-benar akan menyesal nantinya,"

_Menyesal?_ Naruto lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening. Ia hendak menentang Shikamaru, namun pria Nara itu lebih cepat selangkah.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Pulanglah," Nada malas dan kata _mendokusei_ Shikamaru hilang begitu saja dan berganti permohonan. Naruto tertegun.

"Apa ada masalah dirumahmu, Shikamaru?" Sebagai kawan yang baik, tentu saja Naruto mengkhawatirkan sobat nanasnya itu.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Bukan aku yang punya masalah. Tapi kau,"

Naruto lagi-lagi memandangnya tak mengerti. Shikamaru mendesah lelah, "_Mendokusei_, kau ingin tahu jawabannya 'kan? Maka pulanglah. Kalau kau mau, besok cutipun tidak masalah,"

* * *

**Lupa** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_ T** mendekati **M** (buat jaga-jaga saja)

**_Warning(s)_** : _Miss Typo(s)_, plot gajelas, alur ke_cepet_an, dan semua ke-_absurd_an yang kalian akan temukan di fanfik ini.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis merayakan ultahnya karakter utama sejuta _otaku_ dan _wibu_, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Dan dengan paksaan verbal Shikamaru, Naruto dapat pulang lebih awal dari pada perkiraannya. Tapi, sejujurnya ia teramat sangat bahagia. Tubuhnya sudah lumayan lelah dan ia merindukan suasana hangat rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, dia membuka kenop pintu.

"_Tadaima_,"

Tapi hanya hening yang menyambutnya, tak ada suara yang membalas salam pulangnya. Bahkan lampu dilorong pintu masuk rumahnya telah mati. Dahi Naruto mengerut, bukannya sekarang baru jam makan malam?

Dengan segera ia melepas sandal ninjanya dan menaruhnya ke rak sepatu dengan asal. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah menemuka keberadaan istri dan kedua anaknya sekarang. Dengan segera pergi keruang keluarga yang tergabung dengan dapur juga ruang makan.

Ruangan itu terlihat terang benderang. Matanya juga menangkap jam dinding disana yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tetapi, tidak ada manusia seorangpun didalam sana. Seharusnya, ia bisa menemukan Hinata dan Himawari yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, lalu menemukan Boruto yang sudah duduk manis menunggu dihidangkannya makan malam—terkadang ditambah pula gerutuan dari cetak birunya itu ketika ia datang.

"Hinata, Boruto, Hima..." Panggil Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi heninglah yang membalas panggilannya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar gema suaranya sendiri karena saking sepi rumahnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja banyak rasa takut yang hinggap dalam dirinya. Dari ketakutan karena cemas dengan keberadaan keluarga sampai takut makhluk astral.

_"Kau takut, heh, Naruto?" _

Tanya Kurama dengan nada mengejek di dalam dirinya berhasil membuatnya kaget. Naruto mencebik kesal, antara kesal karena dikagetkan ataupun kesal karena apa yang dikatakan _bijuu_ ekor sembilan itu benar adanya.

_"E-enggaklah! Kau tahu aku dari dulu, 'kan pemberani!"_ Naruto menggeleng cepat. _"Mending kau membantuku mencari Hinata dan anak-anak, ttebayo!"_

Kurama mendengus, _"Kau cari saja sendiri. Aku mengantuk."_ Dan suara dengkuran mulai muncul. Naruto mengerucutkan bibir.

Ia kemudian berjalan lagi menuju lorong pintu masuk, menghidupkan lampunya dan berusaha memikirkan hal-hal positif.

Mungkin saja mereka masih tertidur karena lelah, Naruto membatin. Ia ingat bahwa Boruto baru saja pulang tadi siang dari misi selama tiga hari, Hinata dan juga Himawari yang pamit pergi ke _mansion_ Hyuuga tadi pagi dan bilang akan pulang agak sore.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga untuk pergi ke lantai dua. Rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja ketika dirinya berpikir akan membangunkan keluarganya untuk mengingatkan makan malam.

Ia akan membangunkan istri indigonya terlebih dahulu. Naruto makin memperlebar senyum. Dia membuka kenop kamar mereka.

"Hinata?"

Kosong. Lampu kamarnya juga mati. Naruto menghela napas, ia kecewa. Gagal sudah untuk membangunkan istrinya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat didahi, pipi, bahkan bibir. Padahal Naruto tadi sudah berharap-harap ia juga bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya, mengendusi aroma lavendel yang selalu berhasil membuatnya rileks.

Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan lampu kamar. Kegelapan kamar mereka ternyata mulai membuatnya sedikit merinding lagi.

Naruto juga mengecek kamar putra-putrinya. Sama seperti kamarnya dan Hinata, kamar anak-anak mereka juga kosong dan gelap.

Panik, Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan cepat ia menyusuri lantai satu dan lantai atas rumahnya. Ia juga memanggil nama-nama mereka sesekali.

Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak ada di manapun.

"Mereka kemana sih? Kok pada menghilang gitu, _ttebayo_." Naruto mendudukan dirinya diteras yang menghadap ke taman kecil yang dimiliki rumahnya. Rasa lelahnya makin menumpuk, tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk mandi dan tidur sebelum ia bertemu dengan keluarganya tersayang.

Naruto masuk kedalam rumah lagi, ia memiliki ide gila untuk menelpon keluarga Hyuuga juga teman-temannya untuk menanyakan keberadaan keluarganya.

Gagang telepon sudah ia angkat, ia hanya tinggal menekan nomor. Tetapi Naruto kembali menaruh gagang itu ketempatnya.

"Aku harus menelepon siapa dulu?" Ia membolak-balikkan buku telepon dengan gusar.

"Apa sebaiknya telepon ke mansion Hyuuga dulu?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku harus menelepon mereka, _ttebayo_. Hinata dan Hima bisa saja masih disana, Boruto mungkin juga menyusul kesana." _Nanadaime Hokage _itu mulai mengangkat gagang telepon lagi.

"_Argh_! Tapi malu, _ttebayo_! Kalo misal mereka sudah tidak ada disana gimana? Kalau ternyata yang ngangkat langsung Ayah Hiashi aku harus ngomong apa?" Naruto menaruh gagang telepon lagi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Kepulanganku 'kan memang tiba-tiba, kemarin aku saja bikang akan lembur pada Hinata. Mungkin saja mereka mau makan malam diluar, _ttebayo_!" Wajah frustasinya berganti raut bahagia. melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu—

**_—Gedebuk! _**

Suara benda jatuh itu membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati, "Siapa di sana?!" Pekiknya.

_Maling_?! Naruto menggeleng, kalau benar ternyata maling artinya maling itu telah menentukan pemakamannya sendiri karena berani mencuri dirumah seorang hokage.

Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan maling?

Oke, Naruto mulai takut sekarang. Ia meneguk ludah, lebih baik maling saja. Sama-sama manusia dan bisa ia hajar.

_"Kurama bantu akuuu!"_

_"Zzzzzz,"_

_"Kuraa-ma, onegai!"_

_"Zzzzzzz," _

Kurama benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan sangat pulas, Naruto berkeringat dingin.

_Kau pemberani, Naruto! Kau tampan dan juga kuat, ttebayo! _

Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dia mulai mendekati ruang kerjanya, ruangan dimana yang ia percayai suaranya berasal dari sana. Dan baru ia sadari pula ia belum mengecek keberadaan keluarganya diruang kantornya sendiri.

Tapi lampunya mati, mereka ngapain gelap-gelapan? Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahinya saat ventilasi diatas pintu ruangannya menampilkan sebuah kegelapan.

Oke. Keparnoan Naruto makin menjadi-jadi.

_Kami-sama, semoga itu maling saja!_

**_Krieeet. _**

Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Gelap. Naruto menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

Kosong tidak ada orang. Tidak ada barang yang jatuh juga disana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya kembali. Dia berniat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sebentar dengan duduk diruang keluarga.

_Hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu tidak a—_

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!_"

"—_dattebayo!_"

Naruto benar-benar terkejut sampai terpekik ketika seseorang menerjangnya dengan pelukan dari belakang dan teriakan kebahagiaan.

Sekarang Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang memeluknya dan berteriak paling kencang.

Uzumaki Himawari, putri cantiknya. Naruto segera membalas pelukan putrinya itu.

Lalu, sosok Hinata dan Boruto muncul. Istrinya itu kini tengah membawa sebuah kue tart dengan lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Sementara putranya itu tengah memainkan terompet julur. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tengah mengenakan topi kerucut khas pesta ulang tahun.

"Eh?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. Dari tatapannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa pria itu sedang bingung.

"Ada apa ini?"

**_Krik._**

Pertanyaannya itu ternyata berhasil menghancurkan _mood_ mereka bertiga. Naruto merasa sangat menyesal karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto-_kun_." Dengan lembut Hinata memberi suaminya itu pengertian walau ada sedikit nada kecewa didalamnya.

"Memang tidak bisa diharapkan, _ttebasa!_" Boruto merengut. "Kalau begitu mending aku melanjutkan tidurku saja daripada ikut terlibat!"

Himawari yang dalam dekapan Naruto mengerucutkan kening, mata yang serupa dengan papanya itu memandang kecewa.

"Papa aneh! Masa' melupakan ulang tahun sendiri, sih?"

Mata sapphire Naruto membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia kaget. Sumpah! Ia baru ingat! Pantas saja Shikamaru memandang aneh dan memaksanya untuk pulang lebih awal, bahkan menyuruhnya cuti!

"Ma-maaf, maaf!"

Hinata menghela napas, wanita itu menyodorkan nampan berisi kue tart itu dihadapannya.

"Sudah, sudah._Tou_-_san_ hanya lupa, sudah minta maaf juga. Lebih baik sekarang _Tou-san_ membuat permintaan dan meniup lilinnya," Wanita itu mengelus punggung Boruto.

"Tapi tetap saja—" Boruto ingin memprotes, tapi tatapan Hinata yang memohon kepadanya menghentikannya. Boruto mengerucutkan bibir, ia sayang sekali pada sang ibu. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya itu kecewa, jadi ia menurut dan menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan sebalnya.

Naruto yang mendapat pandangan itu dari putranya hanya tersenyum maklum. Rasa bersalah masih menghinggapi. "Sekali lagi maafkan _Tou-san_, _ttebayo_."

Himawari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Papa! Papa 'kan hanya lupa. Nah, sekarang Papa tiup lilinnya, ya!" Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca melihat tingkah laku putrinya ini, Himawari benar-benar mempunyai hati yang lapang sama seperti ibunya.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk. Dan ketika Himawari ingin melepaskan diri, ia menggeleng.

"Hima disini aja. Bantu _Tou-san_ meniup lilinnya, _ttebayo_! Lilinnya 'kan ada banyak. _Kaa-san_ dan Boru-_nii_ juga bisa membantu meniupnya," Naruto tersenyum. Diubahnya posisi Himawari yang tadinya dia dekap menjadi ia gendong dibelakang.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dibawanya lebih dekat lagi kue tart ulang tahun itu pada suaminya. Boruto juga mulai mendekat kearah kue itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia sampaikan permintaannya.

_Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ini selama sisa hidupku._

Dibukanya kembali mata dengan iris _sapphire_ miliknya. Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka kearah kue untuk membantu Naruto meniup lilin.

**_Syuu~_**

Keempat manusia itu meniup semua lilin diatas kue tart sampai semuanya mati.

"Selamat tambah tua, _Tou-chan!_" Boruto menggodanya, Naruto hanya tertawa. Ia memang sudah tua.

**_Chu~_**

Kecupan manis dipipi kirinya diberikan oleh Himawari. Naruto nyengir bahagia.

"Ih Hima! _Tou-chan_ kan belum mandi! Masih bau!" Boruto menatap adiknya tidak suka.

"Bilang aja Boru-_nii_ mau cium Papa, juga! _Week_!" Anak perempuannya menjukurkan lidah untuk mengejek abangnya itu.

"E-enggak, tuh!"

"Bohong!" Himawari turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Masih dengan tatapan mengejek khas anak-anak untuk sang abang, Himawari mendekap lagi ayahnya dan memberikan kecupan manis lagi pada pipi sang ayah.

Naruto tertawa senang, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**_Chu~ Chu~ _**

Dikecupnya kedua pipi putri manisnya bergantian. Himawari _nyengir_. Gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya lagi, dia mulai mendekati sang abang.

"Papa, Boru-_nii_ mau dicium juga!" Himawari mendorong-dorong Boruto kehadapan papanya.

"A-apan, sih, Hima?!"

Naruto tertawa, dengan sigap Naruto peluk putranya itu dan menghadiahinya kecupan kedua pipi dan juga usapan lembut disurainya yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

"I-ih, _Tou-__chan! _Aku sudah besar! Jangan dicium!" Boruto melotot. Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, "Cuma sekali-kali, tak apa, _ttebayo!_"

"Tetap saja, _ttebasa!_"

Naruto mengulum senyum, ia pura-pura menunjukkan wajah kecewa. "Bukannya balas dicium malah _Tou-san_ dimarahi..." Ucapnya pura-pura kecewa.

"Ih, Boru-_nii_ nakal! Papa 'kan jadi kecewa. Sana cium Papa juga!" Ia mendorong-dorong Boruto lagi.

Boruto gelagapan, "_To-Tou-chan_ cuma bohong, ttebasa!" Katanya gugup. Naruto yang melihat putranya yang malu-malu itu tertawa. "Tidak dibalas juga tidak apa-apa, _ttebayo!_" Dia mengelus lagi kepala putranya.

Boruto merengut lagi, "Tuh 'kan!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku suami dan anak-anaknya itu. Karena tawa kecilnya itu Himawari menyadari sesuatu.

"Nah sekarang Mama! Ayo, Papa cium Mama! Mama nanti balas cium papa juga!" Himawari tersenyum manis. Bibir Boruto yang tadinya mengerucut, berubah menjadi menyeringai, ia menyukai ide adiknya ini.

"Iya, ayo _Tou-chan!_ Cium juga _Kaa-chan!_"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar permintaan kedua anaknya itu. "_Kaa-san_ ha-harus menyiapkan makan malam kita yang sudah terlambat, sekalian menaruh kue ini juga." Wanita kesayangan keluarga Uzumaki itu berkilah dan berjalan menjauhi ketiganya.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas wajah dan telinga Hinata sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruh anak-anaknya pun Naruto akan melakukannya. Walau bukan saat ini dan di depan anak-anak mereka.

"Yah, _Kaa-chan_ nggak asik, _ttebasa_!"

"Huuuuu, iya! Ayo dong, Ma!"

Hinata menggeleng, wajahnya masih sangat memerah.

"Papa bujuk Mama, dong!"

Nada Himawari terdengar merengek. Boruto mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ide sang adik.

Naruto _nyengir_. Dia mulai membuka suara, "Hina—"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, sebaiknya mandi dulu. Dan kalian berdua, bantu _Kaa-san_ untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ya!"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Boruto dan Himawari terlihat kecewa.

Naruto tersenyum maklum lagi, pasti istri cantiknya itu sekarang tengah menahan malu berat.

"Turuti kata _Kaa-san_ kalian, anak-anak. Lagipula _Tou-san_ juga ingin mandi," Naruto melangkah menyusul Hinata yang kini tengah meletakkan kue diatas meja makan.

**_Grep. _**

Hinata terkejut ketika lengannya ditarik. Dan—

—**_Chu~_**

"CIE, CIEEE!" Himawari dan Boruto menggoda kedua orangnya tuanya.

Bibir Naruto kini menempel didahi yang tertutupi poni itu. Pria Uzumaki itu tersenyum kala melihat wajah Hinata yang makin memerah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata memukul dada sang suami pelan.

Naruto tertawa, lalu mengambil jurus seribu langkah alias kabur dari sana.

* * *

"Tadi Hima bantu Mama buat kuenya, lho, Pa!" Himawari terlihat sangat bahagia kue tart ulang tahun Naruto disajikan oleh sang ibu sebagai _dessert_ makan malam mereka.

"Oh, ya?" Naruto bertanya sembari menerima garpu yang disodorkan Hinata untuk mencicipi tart buah—kue ulang tahunnya tadi.

"Iya, tapi Hima cuma bantu dikit doang. Mama yang buat semuanya."

Hinata yang mulai mendudukan dirinya kembali ke kursi sebelah Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Kuenya Hima yang buat, kok. Justru yang ada _Kaa-san_ yang bantuin Hima. Soalnya 'kan Hima yang cari bahan sama ngasih tahu _Kaa-san_ resepnya." Kini Hinata benar-benar sudah terduduk dikursinya.

"Wah, Himawari hebat!"

"_Arigatou_, Papa!" Himawari tersenyum, pipi gembilnya terlihat merona.

Naruto tersenyum pada putrinya yang kini malu-malu itu. Naruto jadi gemas sendiri, putrinya ini selalu mengingatkannya pada Hinata, ibunya.

Kemudian, Naruto mulai mencicipi tart buah yang tersaji itu.

"Enak, _ttebayo_!"

Naruto tidak bohong, tart buah yang dimakannya sekarang benar-benar enak.

Kuenya lembut, manis creamnya pas, buah-buahannya juga segar. Naruto suka.

"Buahnya manis dan segar, beli di toko buah mana?"

Hinata dan Himawari tersenyum penuh arti, lalu keduanya memandang Boruto yang daritadi hanya diam menikmati kuenya.

"Yang mencari bahan-bahannya Boruto," Hinata yang menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Sementara, si tersangka pembeli bahan kue, Boruto masih menikmati kuenya tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah yang kini menatapnya dengan binar-binar dimatanya.

"Wah, di mana kau membeli buah-buahan ini, _ttebayo?_" Naruto bertanya pada sang putra yang masih asik menikmati tart buah bagiannya.

"Boru-_nii_ tidak membelinya di toko buah biasa, lho! _Nii-san_ mendapat buah-buahannya langsung diperkebunan buah ditepi desa, Pa."

Boruto mendelik pada sang adik, "Hima~" sungutnya.

Sementara sang ibu, Hinata tersenyum, "Iya, Naruto-_kun_. Boruto berusaha mendapatkan buah yang paling bagus untuk tartnya, padahal dia baru saja pulang misi. Dia harus membantu petani-petani buah di sana dulu membasmi tikus,"

"_Kaa-chan~_"

Hinata dan Himawari tertawa kecil.

Dan Naruto memandang haru Boruto. Boruto balas memandang ayahnya datar walau ada sedikit gurat merah tipis dipipi bergaris duanya.

Hinata dan Himawari hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan terjadi dengan ayah-anak ini.

"A-aku selesai, _ttebasa_. Aku mengantuk!" Boruto segera berdiri dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasa malu ditatap seintens itu oleh sang ayah.

"_Gomenne, Kaa-chan_. Aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan ini, _ttebasa_."

Dan Boruto makin ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ saja ketika ia menemukan ayahnya tengah mengulum tawa.

Hinata mengulum senyum, "Tak apa, Boruto. Beristirahatlah, _Kaa-san_ tahu kau kelelahan."

Boruro mengangguk. "_Oyasumi_, Hima, _Kaa-san_," dia hanya mengucapkan selamat malam pada sang ibu dan sang adik.

"_He_? _Tou-san_ tidak disapa juga, _ttebayo_?"

Dan Boruto langsung pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan sang ayah yang sarat akan godaan.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Himawari hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku malu-malu Boruto itu.

* * *

**_Ceklek._**

Pintu kamar dibuka, sesosok wanita indigo berpiyama lavendel pucat mulai memasuki kamar. Itu Hinata, wanita itu baru saja kembali dari kamar anak-anaknya untuk memastikan mereka telah tertidur pulas dan terlapisi selimut.

"Naruto-_kun_ belum tidur, _hm_?" Tanyanya pada sang suami ketika netra amethysnya menangkap pria pirang itu masih duduk melipat kaki diatas ranjang.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tersenyum pada istrinya. "Sini, Hinata." Dia menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dan tanpa banyak tanya Hinata segera menduduki sisi ranjang yang kosong itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Hinata sempat terkejut, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan sang suami dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap milik Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menaruh dagunya dipundak sang istri tanpa melepas pelukannya. Hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus leher, rambut dan pundak sang istri. Ia menikmati aroma lavendel yang menguar dari tubuh wanitanya.

**_Tik, tok, tik, tok._**

Mereka hanya diam, hampir tiga menit tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Naruto juga kelihatannya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_," Hinata mulai jengah juga, maka dari itu ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hmm?" Dan dibalas gumaman.

Hinata dengan perlahan mengelus rambut pirang sang suami.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya rindu istriku ini, _ttebayo_." Dia mulai mengendus leher Hinata lagi dengan hidungnya. Tangan _tan_nya juga mulai memain-mainkan rambut istrinya yang halus.

**_Chu. _**

Dicurinya kecupan manis dari bibir Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_kun,_"

"_Arigatou_," Naruto makin mempererat pelukannya. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih suaminya menggeleng pelan.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih padamu Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih istrinya itu segera mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah sang istri.

"Kenapa kamu yang berterimakasih, _ttebayo_? Justru aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Hinata. Kamu yang memberikan cahaya cintamu padaku. Kamu yang memberiku kehangatan keluarga untukku yang dahulu tidak pernah merasakan itu, memberiku Boruto dan Himawari—harta berharga kita."

Naruto menempelkan keningnya dikening Hinata, _sapphire_ yang mengangumi _amethys_. Begitu juga sebaliknya, _amethys_ yang kini sedang menyelami _sapphire_.

"K-kalau begitu aku juga berterimakasih pada Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_ sudah mau menjadi cahaya yang menyelamatkan kehidupanku sejak kecil. Membebaskan ku dari ketakutanku selama ini, memberiku jalan hidup, menerima perasaanku, dan bahkan menghadirkan dua cahaya lagi dihidupku."

Kini netra _amethys_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Naruto yang melihatnya segera mengambil tindakan agar air mata yang akan jatuh tidak terlalu banyak. Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir istrinya itu lagi.

"Jangan menangis, _ttebayo_. Aku mencintaimu," Dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-aku juga," Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Setitik air mata jatuh dari _amethys_ itu. Dengan segera Naruto menghapus airmata wanitanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Omong-omong terimakasih kejutannya, _ttebayo_. Maaf, ya gara-gara kebodohanku tadi jadi rusak."

Hinata makin memperlebar senyum. "Anak-anak yang mempersiapkan semuanya, aku hanya membantu sedikit. Dan tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Anak-anak sudah maklum. Bahkan Boruto yang terkesan cuek sekalipun sebenarnya sudah memakluminya dari awal, dia hanya malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya padamu."

"Hinata.." Naruto mengecup bibir wanitanya lagi. Wajahnya yang tadinya berseri berubah menjadi menyendu. "Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku yang jarang ada untuk kalian, _ttebayo_."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto-_kun_ selalu ada untuk kami. Aku, anak-anak dan warga desa Konoha adalah semua orang yang kau harus jaga, 'kan?

Maka dari itu, jangan merasa terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Naruto-_kun_ punya tanggung jawab yang besar dipundak, Naruto-_kun_ harus bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya. Dan apalagi hokage adalah mimpi Naruto-_kun_ sejak kecil, sekarang kami semua—aku, Boruto dan Himawari hanya bisa berharap Kami-sama agar Naruto-_kun_ selalu dilimpahi, kesehatan, kekuatan, dan kebahagiaan."

"Hinata..." Naruto memandang istrinya dengan tatapan haru. Kini gantian Naruto yang berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir dari sana.

Hinata tertawa kecil, dia menghapus air mata suaminya dengan ibu jarinya, membalas perlakuan suaminya tadi. "Jangan menangis di jam-jam terakhir hari spesialmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata benar, Naruto telah dengan bodohnya melupakan hari spesialnya hari ini. Hari dimana ia terlahir melihat dunia.

Kedua wajah orang tuanya terbayang dalam benak, kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang melibatkan dirinya juga menghampiri. Ia menjadi gundah.

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya lagi kepundak Hinata. "Saat aku masih kecil dulu, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau akan mendapat kebahagiaan sebegini besar. Bahkan dulu aku juga tidak percaya pada bahwa aku bisa menjadi hokage, _ttebayo_." Naruto memilih untuk menceritakan kegundahannya kini kepada sang istri.

Dan Hinata hanya diam, tetapi Naruto sangat yakin istrinya itu mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Aku lahir tanpa tahu orang tuaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang didesa membenciku dulu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku selain 'Uzumaki Naruto'." Naruto mulai memainkan rambut Hinata lagi.

"Ketika aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang diriku sendiri walau terlambat, ada rasa bahagia dalam diriku. Ternyata aku punya orang tua, hokage pula. Mereka mencintaiku sampai-sampai mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Dan setelahnya, banyak orang yang benar-benar sayang kepadaku sampai mengorbankan nyawa mereka juga."

Naruto menghirup aroma lavendel Hinata dalam-dalam. "Sekarang aku bahagia sekali, _ttebayo_. Kau dan anak-anak melengkapi hidupku, sekali Terimakasih."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Terimakasih juga kepada Naruto-_kun_ karena telah melengkapi hidupku,"

Naruto membalas senyum Hinata. Dipeluknya lagi istri manisnya. Hinata juga membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

Naruto mengecup surai _indigo_ istrinya yang harum. Ia benar-benar merindukan istrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dikepala kuningnya. Naruto _nyegir_.

"_Ne_, Hinata."

"_Hmm_?" Hinata menggumam. Kepalanya masih nyaman berada didada Naruto.

Naruto makin memperlebar senyum, diangkatnya dagu sang istri untuk mempertemukan wajahnya dan wajah wanitanya.

_Amethys_ itu memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Naruto yang gemas pada istrinya itu segera saja mencium penuh bibir istrinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," cicit Hinata setelah Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, bibir Hinata kini agak membengkak karena ciuman ganas dari sang suami. Wajah wanita itu kini merah tak karuan.

"Aku kangen, _ttebayo_~" Naruto memandang Hinata penuh harap. Naruto yakin Hinata mengerti apa maksudnya.

"E-eh?" Wajah Hinata makin memerah karena ia paham maksud suaminya itu.

"Aku mau kamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, Hi~na~ta."

Dan Naruto mendorong lembut tubuh istrinya itu untuk berbaring diranjang mereka.

**end.**

.

.

.

a/n : oke, kutahu ini fail dan gak jelas banget. judulnya juga gak nyambung, absurd banget pokoknya :'( efek lama gak nulis jadi gini. belom lagi aku publish ini pakai aplikasi FFN, jadi ngeditnya tidak bisa terlaku maksimal. aku juga bakal publish di wattpadku yang usernamenya sama dengan pennameku.

untuk para pembaca, saran dan kritikannya ku tunggu.

dan,

Otanjoubi Omedetou Nanadaime ganteng!

.

.

.

**tambahan : **

_"Jadi kemarin itu kau ulang tahun, Naruto? Aku lupa,"_

Suara menggelegar Kurama menyapa telinganya. Naruto tertawa.

_"Apalagi aku, akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan tidak tahu hari, tanggal dan bulan, ttebayo!"_

Kurama ber-'_hmmm_' ria. Rubah raksasa itu kemudian menyeringai,

_"Aku tahu karena kemarin malam kau dan putri byakugan melakukan hal __'itu'__, 'kan?"_ tanyanya iseng.

Mata Naruto membola, wajahnya merona hebat. _"Jadi kau hanya pura-pura tidur! Kau mengintip kami, ttebayo?!"_

_"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidur. Hanya saja kalian 'bermain' dengan berisik untung anak-anak kalian tidak mendengar, dan—sialan! Aku bukan rubah mesum tukang ngintip, ya!"_

_"Kuramaaaaa—!" _

Naruto rasanya ingin mengubur diri saja.


End file.
